


As aventuras de Little John: a jiromba andarilha

by satanats



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Brain Damage, M/M, Other, Smut, Uke, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanats/pseuds/satanats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little John, quem seria esse ser que está dando tantos problemas ao Sai?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As aventuras de Little John: a jiromba andarilha

**Author's Note:**

> Não me xinguem, bjs.

  Há algum tempo estou com um tipo de angústia, como se minha liberdade estivesse comprometida. Ser um artista não é tão fácil como muitos imaginam, nem sempre podemos colocar toda a nossa imaginação na obra, é uma atividade mentalmente desgastante. Senti que eu precisava muito liberar isso, não conseguia mais segurar. Peguei um pincel, um pergaminho e comecei a extravasar tudo que estava no meu peito. As linhas foram tomando forma e estavam condizendo com a minha imaginação. Será que eu conseguiria, pela primeira vez, fazer uma obra completa que me satisfizesse? Aos poucos parecia que sim.

Fim. Estava lá, pronto, o desenho que me assombrou por tantas semanas... Um super pênis com pernas. Contemplava-o com tanto orgulho, me sentia aliviado, nunca pensei que o peso que carreguei durante esse tempo fosse tão grande. Mas, de repente, aquilo começou a se mexer. O que poderia ser? Não conseguia entender, até que analisei o pergaminho e percebi que não era comum e sim era um dos meus pergaminhos com jutsu! O que eu faria agora? Precisava acabar com o Little John, o pênis que tanto amava, antes que fugisse. Ele começou a correr pela casa e derrubou todas as minhas coisas, tentei acertá-lo com uma vassoura, mas ele desviou e pulou pela janela. A situação só se complicava, olhei pela mesma e notei que ele havia entrado em outra casa. O que eu faria se alguém visse aquilo? Não é comum um ninja que utilize desenhos de pergaminhos com jutsus, com certeza iriam pensar em mim de primeira.

Sem mais delongas, saltei até a outra janela e fui em busca da minha criação, dei de cara com uma porta semi-aberta, onde ele provavelmente tinha ido, entrei e vi o pênis fuçando uma coberta com alguém em baixo. "Ah, não", eu pensei, de fato havia alguém em casa. Olhei em volta, se tratava de um quarto de garoto e tinha muitos pacotes de salgado espalhados pelo chão, cheguei a conclusão de que pertencia ao Chouji. Logo depois notei que o pênis estava em baixo das cobertas também, porém dali eu não conseguia ver o que ele tinha feito, entretanto o grito vindo da boca do Chouji foi suficientemente explicatório.

Ele havia entrado no ânus do pobre coitado e continuava lá, porquê o garoto continuava com os sons estranhos, bem estranhos mesmo. A sequência de barulhos tinha começado com um grito, mas depois aquilo se tornou um tipo de gemido, não conseguia entender direito, mas parecia que ele expelia algumas palavras. Eu me aproximei, sua coberta já não estava mais sobe seu corpo, avistei o pênis fazendo movimentos de entra e sai na toca do coelho. Chouji soava muito e se contorcia, acho que estava tendo um sonho, então fui capaz de ouvir "Shikamaru... Nnh... ah... O que está fazendo...? Ahnnn. Isso, isso!". Pera aí... Será que tinha ouvido direito? Será que o Chouji gostava do Shikamaru dessa maneira? Quem poderia imaginar, menos dois ninjas da folha na minha lista de pretendentes... Mas enfim, isso não era da minha conta mesmo. Comecei a pensar um jeito de sair daquela situação, até que tive uma ideia, concentrei chacra nos meus pés, passei pelo Chouji e peguei o pênis, tudo isso numa velocidade muito rápida, ele não tinha notado que se tratava de um bilau ambulante e nem que eu havia passado por lá, na verdade, ele continuou dormindo, espero que o sonho tenha ocorrido normalmente mesmo sem o pequeno John, não gosto de estragar o prazer dos outros, principalmente de um amigo que até ontem estava na minha listinha de interesses. Amigos... [Insira um longo flash back da vida do Sai e como ele não tinha sentimentos e amigos]. Pulei pela janela para o telhado da casa à frente e me sentei, mas agora que consegui o que queria não sabia mais o que fazer, John se debatia tentando se soltar, aquilo tinha se tornado em algo muito complicado, já que ele estava bem escorregadio devido ao lugar onde estava e o que tinha feito, isso contribuiu para mais uma tentativa de escapar com sucesso e, novamente, ele entrou por uma janela e eu teria que ir buscá-lo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gente, desculpa se fiz o cérebro de vocês derreter.  
> Eu não tinha o que fazer, etc.  
> eu sei que é bem curto.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, mas ok  
> nem sei se vão ter mais capítulos, vamos ver qual é a recepção


End file.
